Return of the Monsters from the past
by Booklover4ever
Summary: The Doctor meets Emily his new human company, and meet up with some Monsters from the past some for a 2nd time, some for a 3rd... the most deadlyest monsters returning.... the Daleks return... Davros gathered up some of the others....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **

Right after school, in the year of 2006, A new Freshmen walks down the block. Her name, is Emily. She is in quite a rush. So much of a rush that she walks write into a strange man, and her Chem. 101 papers fly everywhere. "Hello, do you need help?" said the strange man.

"Yes, please I am swamped with homework, and all my papers that I need to do it are flying everywhere! Its Chaos!" said Emily

"No, No, not Chaos. I will help you, but only if you agree to give me your name." said the strange man

"I will only give you my name if you tell me who you are, and what you are doing here." Said Emily.

"Call me the Doctor. As for my business here….. What are they teaching you in school? This is garbage!" said the Doctor.

"Ahem, your business" said Emily.

"Oh yes, well,… isn't is a beautiful day!" said the Doctor.

"Stop trying to stall, and tell me your business." Said Emily.

"well, I cant really tell you, but I can show you" said the Doctor.

"All right, show it to me then." Said Emily. The Doctor led her to a police call box. The Doctor unlocked in and they both went inside.

"Wow, what does this thing do!" said Emily.

"It travels though time. You see, I am a time lord, and this is my TARDIS, or Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and I am looking for a human companion to keep me company. Will you do it?" said the Doctor

"Why sure, what harm could it do?" said Emily.

"A whole bunch." Said the Doctor.

"What?" Emily said questionably.

"I have to warn you, its not safe. Are you sure?" said the Doctor, staring at Emily's eyes.

"Yes, I am up for an adventure"

"Well, It will be quite an adventure. It will be a journey of a lifetime."

"Well, then, I am all up for it."

"How about Galafray?"

"sounds good.. I guess." says Emily.

"Na… lets try something totally random……" TARDIS interrupts with a big crashing sound. " This thing never works! Lets try this again, shall we?" said the Doctor. The Doctor pulls the lever once more, then hits the machine hard.

"Doctor" said Emily questionably

"Yes?"

"how is it that it is bigger in here than it is out there?"

"What the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, It all has to do with dimensions… mostly how the 7th dimension works, its not that hard to explain." Said the Doctor.

"umm… 7th dimension? I thought there were only 4." Said Emily. "4?.

Ha! Very funny.. _4 dimensions…. What will they come up with next… telling me they don't know that there are life forms out of there solar system…_" muttered the doctor. " I am serious" said Emily "Ahh.. here we are, the planet of Robos, its been century's since I have been here… last time I was looking for the Key to time…." Said the Doctor.

"The key to time!" asked Emily..

"Why yes, it was a couple centuries's ago when I was only at my 4th regeneration, and I had to collect all the pieces to the key to time, and avoid the Black Guardian at all costs" said the Doctor, looking at the dark vast planet though the screen on the TARDIS. "Lets go outside shall we? It looks like it's a nice day today….. now just maybe I can go fishing this time without being interrupted."

**I know its short, but the chapters will get longer. Please leave reviews. Let me know how you think the story is going so far.. even give me some critisim if you don't like it. tell me why. PLEASE! My writing depends on your feedback. And if you do critisize the story line, Make sure you have seen the 4th Doctor's key to time season. Its really good. If your not a Doctor Who fan, please tell me what do you not understand about this if you have any questions please let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –**

"Why would you want to go fishing?" Emily said questionably

"Because it's nice and relaxing." Said the Doctor. The Doctor and Emily both walked to the nearest lake. It was a beautiful vast lake with lots of fish jumping everywhere.

"Doctor? Why did you pick me?" said Emily again very questionably. The Doctor and Emily sat down near the lake, while the Doctor cast the fishing rod.

"You have a lot of questions. I picked you because…..I think I caught a fish!" Said the Doctor. He smiled and reeled in a huge fish.

"Stop stalling and tell me the answer." Said Emily.

"The answer to what?" said the Doctor. He threw the fish back in the lake.

"Why did you though that fish back in the lake?" asked Emily

"Because I don't like that kind of fish." Said the Doctor.

"Why did you pick me to be your company?" asked Emily, a little annoyed.

"Because…." Said the Doctor, trying to stall.

"I'm waiting…." Said Emily

"Because, a long time ago, I had a companion, and her name, was Romana, well, actually, it was a lot longer than that, but I called her Romana. Romana had a daughter named Rose, and a couple years before she died, she had you. That's when we went our separate ways. The 3rd generation of my companions, is to have something completely special, and that's what I need to find out. What's special about you, that monsters from the past may want. I need to keep you safe, until I figure out what's so special about you. If I would have left you there, you would have been kidnapped. I saw it happen when I waited by your house, so I went back in time, and waited by your school. If we where there one more minute, you would have been kidnapped." Said the Doctor moving his hands frantically as if he needed his hands to talk.

"Me? Why me?" asked Emily

"Because you're the 3rd generation, and what ever is special about you, the monsters out there want, so simply, because they can't time travel, I picked you up." Said the Doctor, smiling.

"So you don't know what's so special about me, but you do know that there is something special about me that monsters want." Said Emily, a bit confused.

"Yep. That's it." Said the Doctor satisfied. "I caught another fish! Emily, help me, it's a big one!" Emily grabbed the Doctor right before he fell into the lake. "Pull!" Both the Doctor and Emily fell into the lake.

"AUGH! Now I am all wet with no spare clothes!" said Emily

"I have some spare clothes for my companions. I am sure you will find a good fit, and besides this is just what you need, a nice swim before dinner, it should take your mind off of things." Said the Doctor.

"Oh sure, a nice swim with the fishes" said Emily in a sarcastic tone, "and why don't we just eat fish after we cook them over a nice camp fire."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" said the Doctor, smiling once more.

"I was being sarcastic."

"You take after Romana."

"I do not!"

"How would you know, you never met her, and she had you mum at a very old age."

"How do you know all of these th" the Doctor interrupted

"We need to go. Now." Said the Doctor

"What?" said Emily

"Look up." A spacecraft made its way right over there heads.

"It looks like a Dalek ship. We need to go. Now… come on come on lets go! Before they try to kill us!" said the Doctor getting out of the water and gathering up the fish that he caught.

"Kill us? You never said anything about dying." Said Emily, getting out of the water and following the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"No, I thought I said something about it being dangerous, and a journey of a lifetime." Said the Doctor running with all his might.

"You did, but you never said anything about death! Or running for our lives!" said Emily, trying to keep up with the Doctor. Emily tripped over a tree branch. "OW! DOCTOR COME HERE!" The Doctor grabbed Emily put her on his back and ran for there lives. The TARDIS was a just a little farther. The Doctor, in so much of a hurry as he was ran right into the door, looking up, not in front of himself.

"Ouch! Oh! It's the TARDIS! Thank goodness!" said the Doctor. The Doctor walked in side, quickly with Emily on his back, almost unconscious. He took off in a flash.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily in a weak voice.

"I don't know, anywhere but here, and it just happens that anywhere but this planet is where I want to be.

**Again, I know the chapters are short, they will get longer. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you find any please let me know. Also, please review! It's the only way I can make this story better is with some feedback! Same as the last chapter, I am open for criticism. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Now, that we are out of that mess, lets get you to a bed." said the Doctor, slightly worrying over the unconscious Emily. The Doctor went into another room of the TARDIS, that was filled with beds, his usual room for his companions to rest, and his room, right though the doorway on the right. The Doctor lowered Emily into a spare bed and began to examine her to see if anything was broken or harmed. "Ahh, you seem to have managed to break your arm, as well as sprain your ankle, and get cuts and scratches all over yourself. Now, let's see where I put the first aid kit, and the crutches.." The Doctor went out of the room and began looking in the main room of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Where are you?" said Emily, a little frightened by no sign of the Doctor. Emily started to get up and look for him.

"Right here! I'm coming!" said the Doctor "Lay back down, you remind me of Susan, as well as Romana. Susan was my granddaughter; she was always spraining her ankle, every single time she ran." said the Doctor, wondering if there was a connection, any connection at all, even if it was a small one. "You broke your arm, sprained your ankle, and also managed to get cuts all over yourself. Now, stay still while I bandage you up." Said the Doctor, still worried.

"Do you think there is any…. Family connection between you and me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if the information I just gave you is true or not, but I do know that a bunch of creatures you don't want to meet want you for some reason, and it's best to keep you away from them. I am not so sure if I even have a family." Said the Doctor, wondering… slightly.

"What about the other time lords?" said Emily

"Well, there's not a family, the gene that makes me a time lord I was just born with" Said the Doctor, pausing wrapping up Emily's arm. "I am not even sure who my mother and father are"

"That must be terrible, not knowing if you have a family or not."

"Not when you're a time lord. You get so busy you don't have time to worry about that kind of thing." Said the Doctor, wondering. He began to wrap Emily's arm up again, beginning to form a cast.

"How can you live century's and centuries?" asked Emily.

"Well, I regenerate. I get a new body each time one dies, but there is a limit, I can only regenerate 12 times. I am at my 12th now, or my 13th and final body." Said the Doctor.

"Is there anyway you can go beyond that?"

"Yes, but you have to have permission from the Council of Guardians."

"Do you?"

"No, I don't, not yet anyway. One would have to earn it. I am not sure if I have, and I would have to regenerate again before I find out. So I am not sure. I might, I might not. Hold your leg up so I can wrap your ankle." Emily held her leg up, and the Doctor began wrapping her ankle.

"OW! Do you have to wrap it so tight?"

"I did with your arm and you didn't complain. I have to wrap it tight or it will never heal, now stay still!" Emily was fidgeting, she didn't like having so many bandages on, but she knew she had to have them wrapped.

"So, how are you going to figure out what is so special about me?"

"We are going to visit an old friend of mine, and hopefully we won't see any monsters on the way. Now, the real question is how the Daleks survived…. They always survive somehow, and I intend to find out how." Said the Doctor enthusiastically.

"So… you're an alien" said Emily

"Yes. I am, are you finding it hard to believe?"

"A little bit. I was brought up that there are no such thing, I mean, how can I believe this?" said Emily a bit paranoid.

"Now you sound like Rose. I think there might be some sort of connection. The family thing is just a theory. I am not sure, but we are going to find out."

"If this whole thing is about going to your old friends house then why did we go to Robos?"

"We went to Robos so I could expose the concept to you of other planets and all the special concept. I didn't want to shock you, but I didn't expect there would be Daleks there. Also, we are not going to go to my old friends house, we are going to his planet."

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!**


End file.
